


Joke Gone Bad

by Lunarwolfblue



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfblue/pseuds/Lunarwolfblue
Summary: Sayaka sends a picture to Makoto of her and a purse... How does this become bad?





	

Sayaka was out shopping with her friend Ibuki. They were in the mall, looking through the windows of each shop. It was nice just to go out and hang out, away from Hope’s Peak.

“Oooh!! Ibuki likes that purse!” The multi-colored haired girl squeals while pointing at a skull bag through a window.

The other chuckles and smiles. “It does look nice, I think it would suit you and your personality.”

“Let’s go buy it!” Ibuki dragged Sayaka into the store and grabs the bag. She runs off to the cashier and waits in line, leaving the other behind. While Sayaka waits for her to buy the bag she looks around. While looking she finds a bag which was the sun with a funny looking face on it.

Getting an idea, Sayaka gets out her phone and takes a selfie with the bag. She gets on her texts and sends the picture to her boyfriend, Makoto, and adds the caption, “I’m leaving you for someone else.”

She watches as the text sent slowly, the connection in the middle of a mall sucks. As she waited for it to send she just put it back in her pocket.

Sayaka walks over to Ibuki as she skips away from the cashier.

“I got the bag!~ And it was on sale!~” Ibuki hummed.

“Nice, now you have a place to put your stuff.” Sayaka smiled, walking out of the store.

“Did you see anything you liked?” Her friend questions, following her.

“Not really.”

“Hehe, I guess it is hard to please an idol!”

As the two girls were having a fun time, on the other side of Sayaka’s phone, Makoto was not.

Makoto jumped as he heard his phone go off.

“Makoto! Turn your phone off while we’re watching a movie!” His younger sister scowls from across the couch.

“Hehe, sorry Komaru…” He grabbed his phone and looked at the notification he got. Just as fast as he grabbed his phone he dropped it, vision becoming blurry for him.

“Makoto? Something wrong?” Komaru asked, tilting her head as she paused the movie.

“S-She wouldn’t…” He mumbled.

“What? Speak louder.”

“She wouldn’t break up with me right?” He said a little louder.

“Sayaka? No! She’s the sweetest thing!”

“Then why would she send that?...”

“Send what? Let me see.” Komaru picked up his phone and looked at the text. As she read it Makoto balled his fists, trying not to start crying.

“Maybe she found someone better than me… Someone on her level…” Makoto choked out.

“Maybe it’s a joke! She’s a jokester right?” Komaru said, trying to lift the spirits of her brother.

“She wouldn’t do that though… Her jokes aren’t like that… Sayaka probably met a nice man while out with Mioda… Maybe even a boy idol...” He started sobbing after he said that and Komaru hugged him.

“Don’t worry I’m here for you… I’m sorry this happened… It’s terrible that she did it through text...That’s the worst way to break up with someone…” She rubbed his back as he cried into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and wiped his eyes.

“Feeling better?” Komaru asks with a smile.

“Hehe yeah… Not by much but sorta...:” Makoto answered, smiling softly.

“Just remember, it’s her loss, not yours. She gave up a great man for probably some doucher guy. You are the sweetest guy I know and I can’t believe she gave you up.”

“Thanks for being a great sister Komaru…”

“Anything for the best older brother in the world.”

“Now how about we go get some ice cream to cheer you up?” The youngest Naegi suggests.

“Sure, sounds good.”

They both got up from the couch and put on their shoes, walking out after Komaru grabbed her purse.

“So I take it that you're paying?” Makoto asks.

“Duh, you need to be treated!” His sister answered.

“I can’t thank you enough…”

“You can, and that’s when ‘thank you’ sounds annoying.”

“True.”

Once they got to the ice cream parlor they treated themselves to chocolate and vanilla ice cream and ate it inside the parlor. As they ate their ice cream they told jokes back and forth lighten up Makoto’s mood. Then after they were done they left and walked home.

Just like the Naegi siblings and leaving the parlor, Ibuki and Sayaka left the mall. More like Ibuki left and Sayaka had to chase after her. Ibuki got an emergency text from Mahiru about something and Sayaka decided to follow.

While following her she saw Makoto and Komaru. Deciding against following her friend and to surprise Makoto instead, she snuck up on him and covered his eyes, causing him to jump.

“Guess who?~” She hummed.

“M-Maizono?...” Makoto stuttered out.

“Correct!” She uncovered his eyes and stood in front of him, “but you know that you can call me Sayaka.”

“I…”

“Why are you acting so friendly with him? You broke up with him!” Komaru glared.

“I broke up with him?... When?”

“Earlier! When you sent that text about that you’re leaving him for someone else!”

“I did say that but it was a joke along with the picture.”

“What picture?!” As soon as Komaru questioned that, Makoto’s phone went off and he checked it. Just as Sayaka said to them, she sent them a picture with the caption.

Makoto begins laughing and hugs Sayaka.

“I honestly thought you broke up with me.” He commented.

She hugged him back. “Hehe no silly, you’re a great boyfriend! Why would I break up with you?”

“Maybe for someone who is less boring?”

“You and your sister are plenty interesting,” she breaks the hug and rests her arms around his neck, “plus you’re the kindest guy I know and ever will.”

He smiles and gives her a peck on the lips. “Thanks, Sayaka.”

“You’re welcome,” she also gives him a peck on the lips with a smile, “Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off of this prompt found on Tumblr:  
> Imagine the person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/ really weird stuffed animal/the worlds most beautiful cake/whatever else with the caption “I’m leaving you for someone else” thinking person B would find it hilarious, expect they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so B doesn’t see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying.


End file.
